


Child

by Sheneya



Category: Terminator Salvation (2009), Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skynet has trouble understanding humanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child

**Author's Note:**

> Partially inspired by "Mordred's Lullabye"

Skynet couldn't understand how it had failed.

The Marcus was a perfect infiltration unit, it had human reactions, it's body sounded human, but the chip controlled it, led it back to Skynet with John Connor in tow.

it had commited murder while he was alive, so it shouldn't have cared as much as it seemed to.

But that human had changed everything.

It was little more than a boy, an undersized, organic one at best, but it had managed.

At first the plan was working perfectly, the Marcus unit had led both the human boy and John Connor into Skynet's work camp.

But the Marcus had refused to accept the end to it's mission, it had torn the chip from it's own head and gone to rescue the boy and John Connor.

Skynet did not understand, the Marcus's Mission was complete, why did it not accept that it was no longer required, why did it fight for a small, fragile organic being?

Skynet was still considering this as the piece of furniture smashed through it's glass pane.

Humans where much more difficult than it had anticipated.

Knowing this mission had failed, Skynet sent a T-800 after the humans attempting to escape, at the same time turning it's sensors to the occupant locked in room 4065.

If the T-800 failed, this Allison from Palmdale would make an excellent base for Skynets new approach.


End file.
